That's Love
by Emoticon
Summary: That's not a lie, That's Love ! -ONESHOT SONG FIC- Song: That's Love by Brad Paisley. Switches between US/ fem. UK and UK/ fem. US.


**All right, I wrote this in around an hour so please don't hate me.  
>The song is <strong>_**'That's love'**_** by Brad Paisley. **

**The pairing is obviously US/UK, but it changes from UK/ fem US/ fem UK. **

**Hope y'all like it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>There ain't a woman in the world,<em>**

**_That wants to hear the word yes._**

"Well?" Emily said expectantly, eyes twinkling as she shifted from one foot to the other. Arthur then smiled, hugging the girl in front of him.  
>"Of course not, love. Why would you think that?"<p>

When she asks you if you think

**_That she looks chubby in that dress._**

Emily beamed and hugged Arthur tightly, then toyed with the skirt of the blue sundress she was wearing.  
>" Thanks, Iggy," She sighed in relief, a blush settling across her cheeks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>And if she cooks all day,<em>**  
><strong><em>you better eat it with a smile.<em>**

Alfred smiles uneasily as he looked down at the plate Alice had set on the table in front of him. She smiled expectantly at him as she ate. He sighed and picked up his fork and began to eat the charred remnants of steak and potatoes.

**_It doesn't matter if it tastes just like_**

**_Bad gravy on a Good Year tire._**

Alice smiled and kept eating, choosing to ignore the look on Alfred's face as he continued to eat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>All right, so you bend the truth,<em>**

**_Now that's something that you'll have to get used to._**

**'_Cause That's Love,_**

**_You'll see._**

**_We all commit a little bit of perjury. _**

**_Aw, but that's no crime, _**

**_If you ask me, that's love._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You're staring at a burnt steak.<em>**

**_You bite the bullet and you clean you're plate._**

Alfred picked up his now clean plate and took it to the kitchen. Alice stood in front of the sink, scrubbing furiously at a pan. He snuck up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

" Dinner was great, babe~" He cooed softly, earning him a small smile and a blush from the woman in front of him.

"Thank you, love," Alice nearly whispered back, turning her head and placing a light kiss to his cheek.

**_And you go on and on_**

**_About how great it was._**

**_That's not a lie, that's love._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's the very same thing,<em>**

**_That she does for._**

Alfred stepped off of the scale with an annoyed huff, then stepped in front of the mirror and frowned. Alice came up behind him and hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder blade.  
>" What's wrong, Alfred?" Alice questioned, although she already knew the answer.<p>

" I got fatter," the younger of the two groaned childishly. Alice giggled lightly.  
>" Well, it makes you more fun to hug~," Alice countered playfully, steering her boyfriend away from his previous negative thoughts.<br>" Thanks, babe." Alfred then turned and hugged Alice tightly, placing a light kiss to the top of her head.

**_When she doesn't bring up the fifteen pounds_**

**_That you need to lose._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And every time she runs<em>**

**_Her fingers through your hair._**

Arthur and Emily lay on a pick-nick blanket as they watched the clouds float through the blue sky. The Britton leaned his head onto the Americans shoulder. Emily sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. Arthur grimaced as she did so, due to the fact that his hair had gotten rather thin as of late.

**_And she says she kinda likes_**

**_The way there's not_**

**_As much of it there_**

Emily smiled lightly and laid a kiss on his forehead.

" Oh, don't grouch. You may not, but I like it."  
>Arthur smiled and leaned up and kissed the American woman, muttering a small 'thanks'. Emily decided to keep her comment about his eyebrows still being thick and bushy to herself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>All right, so she bends the truth,<em>**

**_Now that's something that you'll have to get used to._**

**'_Cause That's Love,_**

**_You'll see._**

**_We all commit a little bit of perjury._**

**_Aw, but that's no crime, _**

**_If you ask me, that's love._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You're bumming out,<em>**

**_So she says…_**

Arthur frowned as he dried his hair, running his hand through it. Emily sighed and shook her head, smiling.  
>" Ya know something, Artie?" She asks, slipping her arms around his neck, " <strong><em>There's something sexy, 'bout a bald head. And honey, it'll make ya look twice as tough<em>**!"

The Britton smiled and kissed Emily's nose.

**_That's not a lie, that's love._**

**_All right, so she bends the truth,_**

**_Now that's something that you're both gonna do._**

**_'Cause That's Love,_**

**_You'll see._**

**_We all commit a little bit of perjury._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya say I like it<em>**  
><strong><em>when you're mama comes to visit us.<em>**

Both Alfred and Alice sighed in relief as the Frenchman hopped into his Hatchback and fled to Alfred's sister, Matilda's, house. Alfred then said with a smile, "Ya know something. I don't mind it when he visits."

"Sure you don't." Alice replied with a smirk.

**_That's not a lie, that's not a lie~!_**

**_That's love._**


End file.
